


I can't pretend (to know the ways of this world)

by Yellow_Bananna



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bit weird but hey, Best Friends, Fire Powers, Gen, Have Fun!, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Prompt Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bananna/pseuds/Yellow_Bananna
Summary: Writing Prompt:1. A dying fire2. Red hair in messy braids3. A grey fox with silver eyesThe girl glared down at the flames. As they lapped at the remnants of the logs she realized just how futile their attempts were. Just as hers. The realization echoed in her mind too loudly for her liking. Her eyes softened and became glassy. She would fail, as he would. As they would.As they did.





	I can't pretend (to know the ways of this world)

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a sort of story made up after this that I think I can spin into a full-blown story!

The girl glared down at the flames. As they lapped at the remnants of the logs she realized just how futile their attempts were. Just as hers. The realization echoed in her mind too loudly for her liking. Her eyes softened and became glassy. She would fail, as he would. As they would. 

As they **did.**

Her hand flew to her braids, tugging them harshly in an effort to control the swirling emotions inside her chest. The fear clouded her mind as her knees buckled and she almost landed in the fire from the suddenness. Now on her knees, tears slipped through her screwed shut eyes. Her shoulders shook as tiny gasps escaped her. Finally letting go of her messy braids she covered her face and allowed the weight of what happened to overtake her.

"Little girl?" A quiet, smooth voice sounded from the edge of the forest. Small sounds of leaves shuffling and twigs snapping were slowly drawing closer. Panic squeezed her heart as her cape tightened around her protectively. The sounds stopped not but a few feet away, and the girl tentatively opened an eye.

Before her stood a sizable fox. His grey pelt was like a blanket of darkness, silver eyes becoming tiny moons to brighten him up. He cocked his head the other way as his voice floated into her ears once more. "Are you alright?"

The girl startled, falling back and tried to scramble away.

"No! Wait!" He cried, lunging forward to sink his teeth into the fluttering edge of her cape. "I mean no harm!" Despite her better instincts, the girl took her chances and settled. The fox pulled away. He sat back on his haunches and took a calming breath, to which the girl subconsciously did as well. A feeling of serenity fluttered over her chest. "So I ask again, are you okay, little one?"

"No." She sniffled and the feeling faded away. "I'm not." She paused then, rounded features looking much younger than her twelve years. "I've managed to fail my village, my family, my brother. Now it's all gone because of me." Another tear slipped down her sunken cheek. 

The fox's tail twitches and his eyes grow somber. "Ember, you must listen to me now. My name is Clovis." He stalked closer. "I've been sent by the Gods to help you defeat the King of Azeria. Your powers were in the-"

"Prophecy, I know," She finished with a heavy sigh. "I've been told that again and again since I was a little girl. But the prophecy never said I'd set my village on fire and be outcast into the forest. Not once, not ever!" She shuffled into sitting Indian style with a palm under her chin, blue eyes finding the fire that barely lit her face. Her other hand tugged on her braid out of nerves.

"Not all things can be told through a prophecy," Clovis chuckled as he came to sit beside Ember. He nestled into the red fabric, a contented sound coming from his muzzle. "But we can go over all this in the morning." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

Darkness flooded the bit of light they had and a faint sizzling could be heard. Clovis gestured towards it with a cock of his head. Hesitantly, Ember lifted her hand, flicking it towards the now simmering embers and the fire roared up once again. She looked towards him with furrowed brows and flitting eyes. 

"Well done," He praised. "I think it's best we go to bed now, though. We have a long day ahead of us." Though she was a bit confused, Ember nodded. She pulled the red hood of her cloak up, brushing away the few rocks around her before settling on the cool earth. Without a word the fox nestled next to her, his body warm and comforting against her. He nuzzled the soft fabric for a moment before giving another sound of contentment.

With one last look at the dark silhouettes of the trees, Ember wrapped a thin arm around Clovis as if he were a doll and would keep the monsters away. She silently prayed he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of having this younger girl having a "familiar" of sorts after being outcast for her powers. It seemed fun to play with so I shot in the dark and while it isn't the best, I liked how it turned out! The prophecy thing will be explored more if I have the time, or if there's enough demand for this.


End file.
